


Яркие ночи

by kira_sky



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Post-Stars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Разговор Харуки и Мичиру во время ночной поездки.





	Яркие ночи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bright Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444979) by [sigmalied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmalied/pseuds/sigmalied). 



— Знаешь, — сказала Харука, — я никогда раньше её не слышала.

— Кого не слышала?

— Ту мелодию, которую ты играла сегодня.

Шоссе, уходящее далеко в ночь, блестело после вечернего дождя. Мокрый асфальт чёрным зеркалом расползался под колёсами, отбрасывая прерывистый свет фонарей на поверхность их жёлтого кабриолета. Дорожные знаки вспыхивали в свете фар и снова исчезали в темноте, как бледные призраки. Чистый и прохладный воздух невесомо расстилался по асфальту, земле и траве, дождь очистил его от всей накопившейся пыли.

— Знаю. Я написала её в одиночестве, — ответила Мичиру после недолгой паузы. Её голос и выражение лица оставались спокойными.

— И сколько ты её писала?

Мичиру задумалась.

— Несколько месяцев.

Они обе были в своих лучших нарядах. Футляр со скрипкой Мичиру лежал на заднем сиденье, накрытый сложенным пальто Харуки — на случай, если погода опять испортится. Тихо играло радио, название станции зелёным фосфоресцирующим светом мигало на приборной панели. Играло что-то знакомое — Мичиру уже слышала это раньше, может, месяц или два назад, когда они точно так же ехали в сторону моря.

Только в этот раз за рулём была не Харука — атмосфера надменности на концерте вынудила её выпить слишком много шампанского. Так что лишь одна из них двоих была в состоянии увезти их подальше от суматохи очередного модного собрания, на которое они пришли и ушли: внезапно, с уверенностью и осмотрительностью. Это была их общая черта характера, превратившаяся в манеру поведения, а затем и в традицию — до такой степени, что Харука была готова скорее уступить водительское сиденье, чем удовлетворять любопытство кучки незнакомцев, пока не протрезвеет.

Харука выставила руку в окно и лениво изобразила ею волну, начиная движение от кончиков пальцев и заканчивая у локтя.

— Ты едешь слишком медленно, Мичиру, — сказала она. — Будет уже за полночь, когда мы вернёмся.

— По сравнению с тобой — может быть, — ответила Мичиру. Она посмотрела на Харуку, любуясь тем, как ветер треплет её волосы, ещё недавно элегантно уложенные по случаю концерта. Теперь они такими не были, впрочем, как и её рубашка. В какой-то момент верхние пуговицы расстегнулись, обнажая ключицы. — Пусть у меня и был самый лучший учитель, — продолжила она, — но это не моя машина. Я должна быть осторожной.

Харука убрала руку из окна и положила её вдоль глянцевого борта двери.

— Это _твоя_ машина, — весело возразила она. — Это наша машина.  
Поддавшись искушению, Мичиру протянула руку и с нежностью зарылась пальцами в растрёпанные волосы Харуки. Когда она провела большим пальцем по её затылку и шее, Харука пристально и немного мечтательно посмотрела на неё. Но Мичиру не могла позволить себе роскошь оценить этот взгляд — она следила за дорогой.

Деревья по краям шоссе блестели, словно чёрные береговые камни. Тусклый свет рикошетом отражался от стен в темноте железнодорожного туннеля.

— Я сидела рядом с девушкой, — сказала Харука, снова заговаривая о концерте, — примерно нашего возраста. Она плакала.

— Ох, вот как, — Мичиру печально улыбнулась.

— Это действительно было очень грустно... Я бы хотела знать, почему ты писала её в одиночестве.

Мичиру сжала ладонь Харуки. Их пальцы переплелись и остались лежать на чёрном вельвете её платья — там, где оно выглядывало из расстёгнутого плаща.

— Если бы ты была рядом, — ответила она, — то настроение было бы совсем другим.

— Понятно.

Они замолчали, и Мичиру прислушалась к отчётливому звуку, с которым шины взметали в воздух дождевую воду.

Она подумала о концерте, вспоминая яркие огни сцены, окрашивавшие скрипку в белый цвет. Она извлекала из её струн мрачные звуки, с изящной точностью повторяющие течения, которые извивались в её груди, как в неспокойных морских пучинах. Потоки солёной воды и белой пены стекали с кончиков её пальцев и впитывались в дерево инструмента, заглушая отдельные ноты до тех пор, пока они снова не прорвутся на поверхность, а затем утонут в печальных водах, где свет гаснет в глубокой синеве.

— Ты в порядке?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — вопрос привлек её внимание.

— Ты выглядишь... немного расстроенной, — уклончиво объяснила Харука, пожав плечами.

— Просто устала.

— А. Ладно.

Она не рассказывала Харуке об этом, но за последние месяцы её несколько раз посещали видения на грани сна и яви, неясные картины, холст которых был разрисован как её собственной, так и чьей-то чужой рукой. Иногда эти сны переносили её в маленькую бухту на другом конце вселенной, где опустевший дворец прятался среди спутанных морских водорослей, а молочно-белые гобелены заглушали звук её шагов. Иногда зеркало в ванной комнате покрывалось ртутно-серебряной пеленой, и она видела её — Нептун, словно мираж в тусклом океане.

Она также видела и Уран. Они находили друг друга под одинокими первобытными небесами, и тогда пустота их существования наполнялась до краёв. После пробуждения Мичиру чувствовала на щеках холодные слёзы. Она ни разу не смогла вспомнить, что стало их причиной — боль или радость.

Видения не были ужасны — они были прекрасны. Они наполняли её ностальгией и странным чувством принадлежности. Но и наводили тоску, требовали от неё чего-то — каких-то _действий_ , о которых Мичиру ничего не знала. И лучшим способом справиться с этим были музыка и рисование. Это был единственный известный ей заслон, который облегчал давление бесчисленных видений, круживших в её голове.

Аудитория концерта сегодня увидела, как она тонет, но Мичиру ничуть не сожалела об этом.

— Вчера в городе я встретила девочек. Я не говорила тебе? Они пригласили нас на ланч на следующей неделе.

— Да? — Харука заинтересовалась. — Сто лет их не видела. Как они?

— Так повзрослели. Настоящие красавицы.

— Не стоит обманываться, — сказала Харука весёлым тоном. — Я уверена, они до сих пор постоянно ссорятся и ввязываются во всякие неприятности.

— И это тоже часть их очарования, — Мичиру мягко рассмеялась.

Они проехали знак выезда с шоссе. Мичиру узнала название улицы и прикинула, что им осталось ехать полчаса.

— Знаешь, они восхищаются тобой, — сказала Харука. — Считают тебя идеальной.

— Меня? Я всегда думала, что они восхищаются тобой.

Харука опустила взгляд. Неутихающий ветер снова устроил беспорядок в её волосах, а когда она подняла голову, выражение её лица стало жёстким.

— Я была с ними слишком строгой.

— Мы обе были с ними слишком строгими, но тогда всё было по-другому. Теперь они это понимают.

— Да уж. Надеюсь.

Хоть она и согласилась, Мичиру поняла, что Харука больше не хочет говорить о прошлом. Да и она сама предпочла не продолжать. Это чудо, что они смогли оставить свои обязанности и выйти из всего почти невредимыми. Даже мимолётное упоминание о столкновении с ещё одной космической катастрофой заставляло кровь отхлынуть от рук Мичиру, делая их холодными, как лёд. Когда она подумала о том, что её видения могут предвещать будущие сражения, то сжала пальцы на руле до побелевших костяшек, направляя машину в очередной поворот.

Как и всегда, она заставила себя глубоко вдохнуть и отвлечься.

— Они спрашивали о тебе, — сказала она Харуке, и та удивлённо подняла брови.

— Обо мне? Что именно?

— Вполне ожидаемо — как у тебя дела, продолжаешь ли ты участвовать в гонках.

— Второе легко узнать. Они что, не читают газеты?

— Ещё они очень интересовались нашими отношениями.

— И что ты им ответила? — на щеках Харуки проступил румянец.

— Правду. Сказала, что ты не можешь без меня жить.

— Просто прекрасно, — Харука вернула руку на своё колено, оставив ладонь Мичиру пустой.

— Почему ты это сделала?

— Я живу сама по себе, — она склонила голову в насмешливом жесте.

Это заставило Мичиру рассмеяться. Дорога уводила их на запад, и теперь она могла видеть полную луну. Её восковой лик снова напомнил ей о той девушке. Напомнил, как древнее, великолепное королевство превратилось в пыль.

Она была счастлива. Мичиру _знала_ , что она счастлива — в это самое мгновение и всегда. Но даже когда смех всё ещё срывался с её губ, луна сделала сердце тяжелым, как целый мир, и одновременно болезненно пустым.

— Как твоё... — Мичиру сделала опрокидывающий жест в сторону рта указательным и большим пальцем, — ... самочувствие?

— Уже прошло достаточно времени, — Харука поочерёдно прикоснулась к большому пальцу всеми остальными, демонстрируя свою трезвость.

— Хочешь сесть за руль?

Мичиру остановилась на обочине, чтобы поменяться местами. Когда они разминулись в свете фар, кисти их рук столкнулись. Случайное прикосновение вызвало провокационный взгляд Мичиру через плечо и ответную усмешку Харуки. Двери машины хлопнули. Харука уже собиралась выехать на дорогу, но заметила, что Мичиру сосредоточенно смотрит на неё, и остановилась.

Не произнося ни слова, Мичиру потянулась вперёд, схватила её за воротник рубашки и притянула к себе через пространство, разделяющее сиденья. Пока они целовались, звёзды калейдоскопом вспыхивали перед глазами Мичиру, мысли сгорали, словно кометы в атмосфере, и это было именно то, чего она хотела.  
Она чувствовала беспокойство. Казалась себе эфемерной, словно сумерки.

Дыхание Харуки скользнуло по коже, её тёплая раскрасневшаяся щека прижалась к руке Мичиру, которой она обнимала её за шею. Мичиру почувствовала, как Харука потянулась к её лицу в тщетных поисках несуществующего стабильного берега. Но Мичиру подхватила и унесла её в море. Провела пальцами по коротким пепельным волосам с той искренностью, которой ветер мог только позавидовать. Схватила их собственническим жестом и потянула — достаточно, чтобы вызвать ответный трепет.

В тот момент, когда симметрия поцелуя нарушилась, направив губы Мичиру в уголок её рта, Харука спросила дрожащим задыхающимся голосом:

— Где ты, Мичиру?

— Я здесь, — ответила она, покрывая шею Харуки горячими поцелуями.

— Ты в сотне миль отсюда, — сказала Харука. Тихий вздох сорвался с её губ, когда внимание Мичиру переключилось на её скулы. С огромным усилием она заставила голос звучать ровно: — Ты на другой стороне луны.

Мичиру подняла голову и посмотрела на неё.

— Я здесь, — повторила она и снова накрыла губы Харуки своими. В этот раз она поцеловала её сильнее, глубже. Но ответ на вопрос был неизбежен. Чем дольше она избегала его, тем глубже он врезался в её разум, пока это тревожное присутствие не разрушило интимность момента.

Наконец Мичиру отстранилась, глядя на залитое краской лицо Харуки и следы губной помады, которые оставила. При обычных обстоятельствах она восхитилась бы устроенным беспорядком, но сейчас настроение было совершенно другим. И Харука только усугубила всё следующим вопросом:

— Мичиру, тебе грустно?

_Грустно_. Слово было неправильным, но была ли альтернатива?

В ожидании ответа Харука заправила несколько прядей ей за ухо. От этого жеста, полного заботы и искреннего интереса, вся кровь из сердца будто бы вылилась в пустоту груди. Мичиру пыталась найти ответ в глубинах своих сомнений и беспокойства.

— Я... не знаю, что делать.

— Не знаешь, что делать?

— Раньше всё было понятнее. Когда была необходимость и конкретная цель. А сейчас у меня ничего нет. Это невыносимо.

Выражение лица Харуки понимающе смягчилось. Одновременно с этим Мичиру почувствовала странную волну облегчения. Даже просто рассказав о проблемах, она значительно облегчила их бремя. Теперь она не была одинока в своих мыслях.

Они выпрямились и привели в порядок одежду, чувствуя растерянность из-за этого несвоевременного воздержания. Мичиру повернула к себе зеркало заднего вида, разглядывая смазанную помаду, достала из бардачка платок и стёрла её. Харука не стала убирать красные мазки со своих губ и щёк, а может, и не подозревала, что они там есть. Она сидела очень тихо, сложив руки на коленях и глядя прямо перед собой. Вскоре Мичиру тоже присоединилась к ней, вглядываясь в свет фар.

— Они плохие? — спросила Харука.

— Кто? — Мичиру посмотрела на неё.

— Твои сны... они о чём-то плохом?

— Нет.

Кивнув, Харука поправила зеркала, сняла ручной тормоз и поставила ногу на педаль. Проверив движение на дороге, она съехала с обочины. Ветер в их волосах усиливался одновременно с тем, как разгонялся автомобиль. Часы на приборной панели показывали полночь.

Когда они достигли той скорости, которую Харука считала комфортной, она спросила:

— Не хочешь завтра сходить в бассейн?

— В бассейн? — между бровей Мичиру появилась едва заметная складка.

— Если у тебя есть время.

Мичиру хотела бы оскорбиться такой резкой сменой темы, но не смогла. Харука всегда была более мудрой, чем готова была признать. Она понимала, когда что-то находилось за пределами их власти и ответственности, и понимала, когда у них была возможность контролировать это, а когда нет. Именно так было и сейчас: они ничего не могли сделать, но Харука не позволяла этому факту терзать их.

Настоящей целью её предложения было успокоить Мичиру. Если должно произойти нечто ужасное, то разве должны они продлевать этот ужас, делать его больше, чем он есть на самом деле? Это то, что Харука хотела показать ей. Так она пыталась помочь. В прошлом они всегда защищали друг друга от лишней боли, и сейчас ничего не изменилось.

— Да, — решила Мичиру, — у меня есть время.

Прошло несколько минут. Они съехали с шоссе и углубились в город, проезжая мимо тёмных витрин, которые днём сверкали розовым и зелёным, но в ночное время выглядели абсолютно незнакомыми.

На светофоре к ним присоединилось ещё несколько машин. В соседнем ряду остановился автомобиль с компанией подростков. Они начали с любопытством глазеть в их сторону, но увидели испачканное губной помадой лицо Харуки, и громкий смех взлетел во влажный ночной воздух. Харука выругалась и вытерла лицо рукой, пока Мичиру пыталась скрыть от неё свою улыбку. Загорелся зелёный, и Харука поспешно нажала на газ.

— Перестань, — сказала она.

— Перестать что?

— Улыбаться.

— Разве я не могу радоваться, что я с тобой?

— Ты смеёшься, — Харука сощурилась.

— Я не издала ни звука.

— Ты смеёшься про себя.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Просто я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, — голос Харуки внезапно смягчился.

Чтобы скрыть эмоции, Мичиру отвернулась, разглядывая здания по обе стороны главной улицы. Половина многочисленных окон как жилых домов, так и бизнес-центров всё ещё светилась. Каждый раз, когда движение на улице становилось оживлённее, они расплывались и смазывались в блестящие пятна, приобретая от влаги почти хрустальное свечение. Эта картина будила что-то глубоко внутри. Навевала мысли о возрождении чудесных, неподвластных времени горизонтов, где свет никогда не меркнет, а дождь не нужен для того, чтобы сердца сияли, как полуденное солнце.


End file.
